My Mother
by S.M. Jackson
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Chipettes: Lived in an orphanage as babies, cared for by a girl named Olivia, moved to America, became singers, and adopted by Beatrice Miller. However, a new chapter in this story will reveal one important part of it that was never seen: their mother. Stars Charlene as the Chipettes' mother.
1. Chapter 1

On a warm May afternoon in The Land Down Under, also known as Australia, we come upon an old orphanage. Just outside said orphanage, we see 6 prepubescent chipmunks, better known in the entertainment world as the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. They were accompanied by the Chipmunks' adoptive father, Dave Seville, and the Chipettes' adoptive mother, Beatrice Miller. After finishing up a benefit concert earlier in the day, the Chipettes wanted to take a look around the orphanage where they met the only other mother figure they knew in their life, Olivia. The orphanage had been shut down years earlier, but has yet torn down.

Brittany took a deep breath and said, "This sure brings back memories, huh?"

Jeanette answered, "It sure does."

Eleanor added, "Both good _and _bad."

Alvin asked, "So, you girls were just left here as babies?"

Brittany answered, "Pretty much."

Simon asked, "But how? Who left you three at this orphanage? What happened to your parents?" When Simon asked _that_ question, the Chipettes were silent.

Feeling concerned, Ms. Miller asked, "Girls? Are you okay?"

Dave told Simon, "Simon… I don't think that was a good question to ask."

Brittany told Dave, "It's okay, Dave. We're use to it."

Theodore asked, "So, why were you left here?"

Jeanette answered, "We don't know."

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, "We were just left here."

Brittany added, "Earliest memory we have was waking up in the orphanage." Brittany dropped her head and sighed, "We never knew our parents."

Dave asked, "You mean, like the boys?"

Eleanor answered, "No, Dave. The boys got to meet their mother."

Brittany said, "Sometimes, we just wish we could've met her even once. We've always wondered about her. She would be where I got my appearance and my fashion sense…"

Jeanette added, "Where I got my intelligence…"

Eleanor added, "Where I got my love of sports…"

Brittany took back over, "With a name like Anna or Sandra or even something ridiculous, like Mable."

Jeanette hugged herself and said, "She would always hug us and kiss us and tells us she love us to death."

Eleanor rubbed her tummy, "She would always cook the most delicious and filling home cooked meals ever."

Brittany dreamily looked off into space and said, "She would give us great fashion advice and talk to us about girl stuff."

Ms. Miller jokingly asked, "What am I; Chopped liver?"

The Chipettes gasped at this and Brittany answered, "Oh, but you're great, Ms. Miller." Brittany hugged her mother figure and said, "But, if we knew our mother, we never would have met you." Brittany pulled away from the hug and looked to the Chipmunks, "And we probably never would have met you guys, either."

Eleanor and Jeanette held back a few oncoming tears and Eleanor said, "But if would've been nice to meet her even once."

Brittany agreed, "Yeah. Of course, what are the chances of that happening?"

After that, Alvin heard something and asked, "What's that?"

Dave asked, "What's what, Alvin?"

"That noise."

Jeanette asked, "What noise?"

Alvin pulled a cliché by putting a hand to his ear and answered, "It sounds like crying."

Eleanor told Alvin, "I don't hear anything?"

Alvin shushed Eleanor and said, "Listen."

After that, everyone kept quiet and listened carefully. After a few seconds, everyone started to hear it. The group slowly followed the noise and peeked behind the building and saw some sort of hooded figure. Though the figure's face was hidden by the hooded jacket it wore, they could tell from the open part of the jacket that it was a female. The hooded female placed a flower on the top of a pair of steps behind the orphanage.

Theodore asked, "What's she doing?"

Simon answered, "Well, normally, when someone places a flower on something, like on a grave, it symbolizes the mourning of a loved one long lost and departed."

Alvin asked, "In English?"

Simon reiterated, "It means someone she loves is either lost or dead. She must've been a mother who left her child here."

Brittany pointed out in a hushed tone, "Look!"

The hooded figure started to walk away, not knowing that she was being watched. She took her leave into the woods not too far from the orphanage, but not before dropping something.

Seeing this, Eleanor rushed over to it, resulting in Brittany, Jeanette, and Ms. Miller to say, "Eleanor!"

Eleanor picked up the item, which was a black case. Eleanor opened the case and saw a pair of glasses similar to Simon's or Jeanette's.

The rest of the group approached Eleanor and Jeanette asked, "What is it?"

Eleanor answered, "Glasses." Eleanor saw something written into the case and read it, "If found, please return to Charlene. I live in the woods in a tree house. It will have a large pink door with a heart shaped window."

Brittany said, "Whoa! Hold on! We don't know who that person was."

Alvin, in his usual skepticism, said, "She could've been some crazy psycho! Why would you want to return those to her?"

Eleanor answered, "Because it's the right thing to do."

Jeanette nervously said, "I don't know. Maybe she left that on purpose to lead us into something," Jeanette gulped, "Unspeakable."

Simon told Jeanette, "Relax, Jeanette. What's the worst she could do to us? After all, eight of us and one of her gives us strength in numbers. Plus, if you lost your glasses, wouldn't you want someone to bring them back?"

Dave kneeled down and told Simon, "Look, Simon, I know you're trying to help, but…"

Simon interrupted, "Dave… What do we do? Take the glasses and go on our way."

Dave stopped for a second and thought about it. He concluded, "Well, okay, Simon." Dave stood up and said, "But, we have to stick close together and be careful, just in case."

A few moments later, the group walked through the woods. Luckily, it was pretty bright in these woods, since much sun was getting through. That was when they stumbled upon a tree with a door that fit the description in the glasses case.

Simon said, "Looks like this is the place."

Before the group walked towards the house, Theodore said, "Wait! Maybe we shouldn't."

Eleanor asked, "Why not?"

"If we go in that house, one of us will be right."

Simon skeptically asked, "So?"

"So, one of us will be wrong. And what if it's you and Eleanor?"

After a gulp and a few seconds of silence, Simon and Eleanor approached the house and Eleanor knocked on it.

That was when a high voice called out, "Come in!"

The group slowly approached the door and opened it. The group walked in and saw the inside of the tree house. The entire placed was decorated with red and pink, from the rugs to the drapes, the couch, throw pillows, and even the fridge and oven.

After seeing the décor, Dave called out, "Excuse me, Ma'am. We found glasses. You dropped them at the old orphanage."

"I did?!" After that, from another room appeared a woman, but not just any woman; a _chipmunk _woman. She was a little taller than the Munks or Ettes, had blonde hair fixed up in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a red dress. Everyone assumed she was Charlene, "I swear, I'd lose my head if…" Charlene stopped talking and gasped. She looked at the Chipettes and said, "No. It can't be." She approached the Chipettes, causing them to get a little scared, and she asked, "Excuse me, girls, but what are your names?"

The Chipettes were too nervous to answer but Ms. Miller told them, "Don't be rude, girls. Tell the nice lady your names."

Brittany nervously answered, "I-I-I'm Brittany, ma'am, and these are my sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor."

For a few seconds, the woman simply stared in what appeared to be disbelief and whispered, "My babies."

Everyone asked, "Huh?"

Charlene smiled and appeared to be crying. She embraced the Chipettes in a great, big hug and repeated, "My babies!"

As everyone stared, Simon said, "Okay. For the first time in my life, I have no idea what's going on?"

As the hug continued, Jeanette asked, "Why is this stranger hugging us lovingly?"

Eleanor assumed, "She could be crazy."

Brittany pulled away from the hug, resulting in her sisters getting out of the hug as well, and asked, "Okay, lady, just _who _are you?!"

Charlene was shocked for a second but then smiled once more and answered, "Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor… I'm your mother, Charlene."

The entire group look at the woman as if she was from Mars, until Brittany said, "No, seriously. Who are you?

**Sorry to cut it here, and to answer your question, yes, it **_**that **_**Charlene. Since there are many stories of her and she is where the inspiration of the Chipettes came from, I figured, 'Hey! She could totally work as the Chipettes mother!' More to come later, so I hope you liked it. No flames, but constructive criticism is highly welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing Charlene's words, Brittany and her sisters stood there with a look of confusing and disbelief. Brittany placed her hands on her hips and asked her, "Just what are you trying to pull, lady?"

Charlene gasped and asked, "What do you mean?"

Brittany stomped her foot and answered, "Save it! We don't believe you're our mother," She turned to her sisters, "Right, girls?"

Jeanette answered, "Well, we never…"

Eleanor interrupted, "Brittany! Don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

Brittany approached her sisters and said, "Wise up, Ellie. She could be a con artist. Remember Alvin and his _uncle _Henry. I'll bet she's no different."

Jeanette asked, "How can you be sure?"

After that, the girls started whispering to one another for a few seconds, stopped a moment and looked at Charlene, and then started talking again. When they finished, they looked to Charlene and Eleanor asked, "Ms. Charlene, do you have some sort of proof?" Eleanor approached Charlene, "Any kind of evidence that shows us you really _are _our mother?"

Charlene asked herself, "Proof?" Charlene thought it over a couple seconds and answered, "Well, there _is _the family birthmark!"

The Chipettes blushed, quickly glanced at the Chipmunks, and Brittany said, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Eleanor added to her sisters sentence, 'W-w-we don't have birthmarks."

Charlene said, "Yes, you do! You each have a little star shaped birthmark right on your left…"

Brittany quickly interrupted, "Okay, okay! We _do _have birthmarks, but that doesn't prove anything!"

Charlene thought it over once more and asked "Can I see my glasses?"

Eleanor answered, "Uh… sure." Eleanor took the case out of her skirt pocket and handed it to Charlene.

Charlene took the box and asked "By the way, do you girls have a spare scrunchie I can borrow?"

Brittany pulled out a handful of ponytails and asked, "One if every color!"

Alvin asked, "You carry scrunchies with you?"

Brittany answered, "Never know when a ponytail emergency will come up."

Charlene quickly took one of the scrunchies and started fixing her hair. Charlene fashioned it into Jeanette's messy bun and then Charlene took her glasses out of the case and put them on. This gave her the appearance of a blonde Jeanette. Then, she took off her glasses, fixed up her hair again, this time using the other scrunchie and putting her hair into pigtails, giving her the appearance of Eleanor.

As Charlene started putting her hair back to its ponytail look, Brittany said, "Ok, so you look like us, but that's _still _not enough."

Simon stepped forward and told Charlene, "Ms. Charlene, I think what the girls mean is something like a photograph."

Charlene thought about it and answered, "A photograph? I can do one better." Charlene left the room and said, "I'll be right back!"

Alvin then said to everyone, "Okay. Now let's leave before she gets back."

As he tried to walk away, Dave stood in the way of the door and growled, "Alvin."

Alvin begged, "Please, Dave! That woman could be crazy! For all we know, she's bringing…"

"I'm back!" Charlene came out holding a video tape, "If this doesn't convince anyone, nothing will." Charlene then walked over to the television in the middle of her living room and put the tape into an old VCR. Then she picked up a remote and said, "Watch."

When she pressed play, the tape plays with what sounded like Charlene screaming. Then, there was a sound of a male Chipmunk saying, "_You're doing good, honey! Just keep pushing!_"

"_I can't!_"

"What is…" Brittany started to ask something until something happened in the video to make all the chipmunk children, excluding Simon, gasp in disgust, "Oh, God! She's giving birth!" Without hesitation, Brittany swiped the remote from Charlene and frantically pressed fast forward over and over to get pass the current part as quickly as possible.

Soon, Brittany pressed play when the birthing part was over, making her and the other kids go, "Phew."

Then, when there was more screaming from the tape, Alvin covered his eyes and shouted, "Keep going! Keep going!"

Brittany once more mashed the fast forward button, until another none-birth part came up. However, Simon told Brittany, "I'd keep going."

Brittany asked, "Why?"

Simon replied, "Just a guess."

So, Brittany pressed fast forward and gasped as the scene quickly went through another birthing part. Brittany looked to Simon and said, "Good call."

After that, Brittany played the video once more and kept it on play as it watched. As the video played and came into view of three newborn chipmunks in Charlene's arms, the unknown male voice spoke once again, "_Hello, girls. Welcome to the planet Earth. I'm your daddy, Ross. Charlene, what are we going to name them?_"

Charlene on the tape answered, "_Well, I think we'll call this one,_" Charlene gently nudged a red headed baby upward, "_Brittany. I always liked that named._"

On the tape, Ross asked, "_What about her?_" The video came into view of a baby with a patch of brown hair, "_Why don't we name her Janice?_"

Charlene on the tape replied angrily, "_Your ex-girlfriend?_"

Ross moved the tape to show Charlene's half-mock, half-real angry face and answered, "_Alright, alright. How about… Jeanette?_"

The little baby wiggled in Charlene's arms when she heard that and Charlene said, "_I think she likes it._"

Ross looked to the baby with a patch of blond hair and said, "_And now for this little thing._"

Ross and Charlene said at the same time, "_How about…_"

Ross said, "_Ellen._"

Charlene said at the same time, "_Nora._"

After that, they both were silent a split second and then laughed. Charlene suggested, "_How about we use both and call her… Eleanor?_"

"_That's perfect_!" Ross moved closer, looked at the babies one more time and looked to Charlene, "_Oh, honey, I can't believe it. We're finally a family. I love you._"

The view only became the sound of Charlene saying, "_I love you, too._"

After that, the real Charlene took back the remote and paused the video. She looked to the Chipettes and asked, "Well? Do you believe me now?"

The Chipettes were far beyond speechless. It came as a surprise to everyone, but the Chipette took it as even more of a surprise. Brittany said, "I don't believe it. Charlene, you're… you're our…"

Almost in unison, the Chipettes had tears in their eyes and sobbed as they ran to Charlene with open arms, "Mommy!"

Charlene quickly got on her knees and hugged her now convinced daughters like before. Charlene gently wept as her daughters kept crying.

Theodore asked, "Why are they crying? I thought they'd be happy."

Simon answered, "Tears of joy, Theodore."

Miss Miller wiped away a tear from her eye as she watched this happy reunion and said, "That's so beautiful."

Alvin scoffed and said, "I hate these big dramatic mome…"

Alvin had his mouth quickly covered by Simon's hand and Simon whispered, "Alvin, they're having a moment. Don't ruin it!"

As Charlene rocked back and forth while hugging the Chipettes, she told them, "That's it. Just let it out, girls. Let it all out."

The Chipettes pushed away from the hug and wiped the tears from their eyes. Eleanor said, "You really are our mom, Charle… Um, I mean _mom_." Eleanor hugged her mom once again and said, "I've always wanted to say that."

Charlene broke the hug to look at Eleanor, "Just look at you. You remind of my own mother, Eleanor." Charlene looked to Brittany and said, "And Brittany, you look just like me when I was younger." Charlene looked at Jeanette and said, "And Jeanette, you've got your father's eyes and his hair." Charlene sighed and smiled, but then she looked at the rest of the group and said, "Oh, where are my manners?" Charlene stood up and approached the rest of the group, "In all the excitement, I never bothered to ask your names."

Ms. Miller told Charlene, "It's okay, dear. I'm Beatrice Miller. I've been taking care of your girls for some time."

Charlene smiled and said, "Well, thank you." After giving the caring Miller and warm hug, Charlene asked, "Some time? Who was taking care of them before?"

Brittany answered, "We were living alone at one point. Long story."

Charlene just shrugged it off for now, approached Dave and asked, "And you are?"

Dave put out his hand and said, "I'm Dave Seville." As Charlene shook his hand, Dave continued, "I'm their neighbor, and these are my adopted sons. Alvin…"

Alvin tipped his hat and said, "Madame."

"Simon…"

Simon adjusted his glasses, "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"And Theodore."

Theodore waved, "Hi!"

Charlene smiled and told the Chipmunks, "It's so good to meet you. Are you boys' relatives?"

Simon answered, "Nope. No relation, whatsoever. We're just friends."

Charlene playful added, "_Boy_friends?"

Alvin quickly rejected this and said, "What?! No way! They _wish_."

If it wasn't for the fact they just met their mother, the Chipettes would've been upset, especially Brittany.

Charlene giggled and told Alvin, "Oh, relax. I'm just kidding." Charlene asked, "You all aren't leaving soon are you?"

Brittany smiled and almost shouted, "Are you kidding?!"

Eleanor added, "We're not going anywhere! We've got catching up to do."

Jeanette finished, "9 whole _years_ of it."

Dave told the Chipettes, "Now, girls, I know you want to catch up, but…"

Ms. Miller glared at Dave and said, "Now, David, these girls have gone 9 years without knowing their mother. The least we could do is let them spend time with her."

Dave reminded Ms. Miller, "But we've got a plane to catch in two hours."

Miss Miller smiled and said, "Plenty of time."

Dave sighed and said with a weak smile, "Sure."

Charlene smiled and said, "It's settled, then. You all get comfortable. I'll make some tea."

Brittany asked, "Can we help?"

Charlene answered, "If you girls want to." Charlene walked off to the kitchen with the girls following right behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! I am extraordinarily sorry for not updating in months. Life and such, but from now on, I will try to update my stories at least once a month, or once every two months at the latest. If I do not, every can harass me until I do update. Also, Kuro Rakka Shimo, I know I told you this already, but I have seen your story, and while I see we both use fics to discuss their mother, there are huge differences. At least you like the story. Well, onto the new chapter!**

One hour later, the large group was in the living room, with Charlene and the girls sitting on the couch, the Chipmunks sitting on the floor, and Dave and Ms. Miller standing up. Charlene told the group, "Sorry again for the lack of seats. I don't get many guests."

"Don't worry about it," said Dave, "Everything is going great."

Charlene smiled, "Thank you." As Charlene took a sip of tea, she glanced over to her youngest daughter, Eleanor, who appeared to have something on her mind. Charlene asked, "Is something wrong, Eleanor?"

Eleanor answered, "Well… I didn't want to ask, but… why?"

Charlene asked, "Why what?"

Meanwhile, Brittany and Jeanette sipped their own cups of tea, and Eleanor answered, "Why did you give us up?"

Upon hearing this, both Chipettes did a spit take right in their counterpart's faces. Once they stopped, Simon started to clean his glasses and Alvin wrung out his hat, which was soaked with tea.

Brittany quietly growled, "Eleanor!"

Charlene told her eldest child, "It's okay, Brittany. I guess I do owe you girls an explanation."

Jeanette asked, "So, why _did _you give us up, mom? Didn't you love us?"

"Well, of course," Charlene stood up, kneeled down, and hugged her daughters, "You girls are the best thing that ever happened to me." Charlene pulled away from the hug and walked toward the window that overlooked the forest, "But, I'm afraid something terrible happened."

"It happened almost 9 years ago. It was just a regular, late autumn day like any other. I was in the kitchen, preparing food for you girls and your father was putting together your new crib. Then, suddenly, there was the smell of smoke. Before I could realize it, the house had caught on fire. I don't know how it happened: camp fire, freak accident, who knows? All I know is that the next that happened was our house was quickly going up in flames. The roof caved in, trapping your father underneath. I rushed out of the kitchen and tried to help him. He just kept saying, 'Leave me! Save the children! Save our babies!' I tried to reason with him, but he convinced me, so I picked you three up and rushed out of the house.

Afterwords, it started raining. Luckily, the rain put out the fire, but the damage was unbearable. Your father died and the house was practically burnt to the ground. I knew I could rebuild the house, but I couldn't do it in time to keep us inside for the winter. I could handle it, but I worried about you girls. That was when I had to make the most difficult decision I ever made. I left you girls at the orphanage near the forest, in hopes that you could fend for yourselves until I could finish the house. I came back periodically to check up on you girls, without telling you. Looking back on it, that wasn't my brightest idea. Then, when I finally finished the house, I came back to get you girls.

However, when I got there, you were gone. For the past few years, I stood awake at night, crying and blaming myself for everything. I wish I could have stopped what happened."

As Charlene paused her story, everyone looked at Charlene with a look of melancholy and heartache. Brittany said, "Wow. I can't believe Dad died."

Charlene turned back to the group and told her daughter, "He is, and it's my fault."

Jeanette told her, "You didn't know the fire was going to happen."

Charlene told her middle child, "I know, but I can't help but feel I could've helped him more. Then, giving you girls up; I just couldn't forgive myself for any of that. The only thing that got me through my life was knowing that someday, I would see you girls again."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Eleanor approached her mother and said, "You had to do what you did. You were saving our lives."

Charlene was on the verge of crying, but she held in her tears and wiped a lone tear on her right eye away. She smiled at her youngest triplet and said, "You're right." Charlene hugged Eleanor, "All I know is I have you girls back, and I never want to let you go."

Breaking up this happy moment, Dave said, "Actually, Charlene, I'm afraid we can't stay much longer."

Charlene gasped, "What?!"

Simon said, "We have to leave or we'll miss our flight home."

After hearing that, Jeanette and Brittany shouted, "No!"

They rushed to their mother and sister and Brittany said, "We don't want to go!"

Jeanette added, "We've just met our birth mother after all these years and you think we can just leave so easily?!"

"Now, girls," Miss Miller said as she approached the small family of Chipettes, "I know you want to spend time with your mother, but we have to get back home. You have to go back to school in a few days."

Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany said in unison, "But…"

Charlene told her daughters, "She's right, girls."

"What?!" Brittany said as she and her sisters looked at their mother like she had gone crazy, "But, mom, we…"

"No buts, Brittany." Charlene smiled, "I'm glad I finally got to see you girls again, but you do have a life back in the States. I can't just take that away from you. I don't want you girls to leave, either, but you have a home and a life. Would you really want to throw that all away?"

The Chipettes looked to the ground, looking rather melancholy, and replied, "No."

Charlene hugged her daughters and said, "Now, I want you girls to be good and go home; but don't worry. I'll see you girls soon. I promise, this won't be the last time we see each other."

After Charlene let go, the girls walked back over to Dave, Miss Miller, and the Chipmunks and started leaving, "Bye, mom."

Dave told Charlene, "Thank you for a wonderful time, Charlene." Dave looked to his sons, "Say goodbye, fellas."

Simon and Theodore waved, "Bye, Ms. Charlene."

Alvin tipped his hat and said, "See ya."

Miss Miller told Charlene, "Hope to see you again soon, Charlene; and don't worry. I'll take good care of the girls, like I always do."

Charlene smiled and replied, "Thank you, Miss Miller. See you all soon." As the door closed, Charlene said to herself, "Only, sooner than you think."

* * *

Three days later, back in the States, the Chipettes were in their rooms, sitting on their beds. Each of them had a look of gloom upon their faces. There was a knock on their door and they said, "Come in!"

Miss Miller walked into the room and said, "Morning, girls."

The Chipettes looked away from Miss Miller, prompting her to ask, "Now, girls, you're not still upset are you?"

Brittany replied sarcastically, "Oh, no! We're not upset that our _adoptive _mother pulled us away from our _real _mother."

Eleanor yelled, "Brittany! You know that's not…" Eleanor gave it some thought and said, "Well, I guess you're right."

Miss Miller asked, "Girls, how many times have I apologized?"

Jeanette replied, "47. I've been counting."

Miss Miller frowned with a mix of hurt and anger and said, "Now, girls, I…" Suddenly, the doorbell was ringing, so Miss Miller walked out the room, "One second."

After about a minute, Miss Miller walked into the room and said in a sing-song voice, "Girls! You have a visitor."

Jeanette asked, "Really? Who?"

Miss Miller stepped to the side to show…

Charlene, who had two large, red luggage bags!

"I told you I'd see you girls soon."


End file.
